Scheduled for Execution
(based on level) Bonus Scales of Pitiless Justice Will add 1 infamy |faction = Dark Brotherhood |type = Dark Brotherhood quest }} Scheduled for Execution is a quest in . Vicente asks the Hero to kill a prisoner, Valen Dreth, who is soon to be released from prison. Valen Dreth is the same prisoner who taunted the Hero at the beginning of the game. The bonus is earned by not killing any guards during the course of the mission. Walkthrough First, enter through the Imperial City Sewers, open the gate with the key provided by Vicente. Once inside, follow the marker and go to the tunnel to the right from the entrance and continue through the sewers through another door to more sewers. There are two locked doors. Both of them are Average locks. The Sanctum Go down the stairs and go right through the gate, down the hallway, and then make another right at that room. Make yet another right down the hallway, up the stairs, and up the ladder to The Sanctum (the locks difficulty depends on the Hero's current level, at level five it's an Average lock). Either use a lockpick, or use an Open Hard Lock spell. An Alteration level of Expert is required in order to use the spell. The spell can be purchased from Gaspar Stegine or Raminus Polus in the Imperial City Arcane University, or from Orintur in the Cheydinhal Mages Guild. Another option is to visit the Tower Stone, which grants the power to open a Hard lock once a day. There will be guards in the next few areas. The sewer network is dark, and the guards seem to have poor detection skills, so even a Hero with a relatively poor Sneak skill can evade them as long as they stay in the shadows, avoid line of sight, and sneak slowly. The guards will move around their posts a bit, but patience may be needed. Once inside, sneak and wait for the two guards to stop talking and walk away. This conversation is worth hearing at least for the humor, and it only takes a short while. There are now two options: either sneak forward or to the right. Ahead there are several guards to evade, however, the Hero can access the chamber the assassin jumped out of to attack the Emperor. This chamber is now lit by candles and leads to a sort of shrine to the Emperor where the guard captain in charge has set up his office. He is engrossed in whatever he is doing at his desk, and so will rarely notice his keys being taken. These keys open doors to all sorts of restricted areas across the Imperial City, and so are worth having. The other option is to sneak forward down the hall. Go left, a guard patrols that walkway, and go to the area where the final ambush occurred (the place where the gate is locked from the other side, forcing a detour). There is a guard stationed at the staircase, but he can be evaded with relative ease provided the player uses good sneak technique. Imperial Subterrane Go through the door to the Imperial Subterrane. There is one guard patrolling this area and he's carrying a torch. Avoid him in the shadows until he passes, then go to the Imperial Prison. Go straight up the stairs and down the hall, make a left, up some more stairs, turn around to the right, and go through the tunnels directly into the prison cell where the Hero started the game. A guard and a prisoner will be talking just outside of the cell. That prisoner is the target, Valen Dreth. The guard will speak to him for a short while, with Dreth's taunting voice reminding the guard that he will be gone in a few days, while the guard will still be stuck in 'this hole'. The guard will leave when the conversation is done, leaving Valen alone. Kill him with ranged Destruction magic, arrows, or open his cell and kill him. If the player decides to converse with Dreth, the speech options include repeating Dreth's taunts from the beginning of the game, "You're going to die in here," or mentioning that the Night Mother sent them, to which Dreth will respond "The Night Mother? Oh.. No! Guards! Guards! Assassin!," hinting that he was aware of the possibility of an assassination attempt. Kill him in whatever manner desired, but be sure to do it quickly or he can run back through the entire sewer, alerting the guards. After Dreth is dead, either exit through the sewers, or take the key on the table to the right from Dreth's cell and exit through the Bastion. The guards there will not be hostile, and this route is much faster and safer. Alternate methods Instead of attempting to sneak past the guards in the sewers, pickpocket one of them for the Imperial Prison Key. After obtaining it, exit the sewers, enter the Imperial Prison from the front door, enter the Bastion, then go down the left door that says it requires a key to unlock. (This does not work on the Xbox 360 version and possibly the PS3 version.) It opens right next to Valen's cell with a single guard between Valen and death. This guard will not move, run past him, kill Valen, and exit as quickly as possible. Alternately, allow the guard to attack. Then yield to him by holding block and talking to him. He will stop attacking, allowing the conversation with Valen. After he leaves, kill Valen. Journal Trivia *When the Hero is accepting this contract from Vicente, he makes the comment "I think you know the way?" implying he knows the Hero is the escaped prisoner. *The Hero may use Chameleon or Invisibility to help get past the guards. *When the guard who is talking to Valen leaves, he says "Oh, we'll see" in response to Valen's taunt that he will soon be free. This, along with the bonus being not to kill any guards and the guards not blocking an exit through the bastion, implies that one or more of the guards put the contract out on Dreth due to his unpleasant nature. *When the Hero speaks with Valen, he'll beg for them to let him out. The Hero would taunt Valen with his own quote "You're going to die in here" to seek his own revenge, thus angering Valen. Bugs * When walking past the Redguard guarding the stairs, if he is in the middle where the stairs are and the Hero on one of the other two sides, if one look up his hair will change from black to orange/reddish. * When talking to Dreth, he may not say anything but "How Dare you taunt me!" then attack. This bug currently does not have a known fix. de:Hinrichtung beschlossen es:Ejecución planificada ru:Казнь назначена